One Sided Love
by Neulra
Summary: Maukah kalian mendengarkan cerita mereka berdua? / "Andaikan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya." /—dia yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. / Tapi tak apa, asalkan Himchan bahagia, dia juga bahagia. /—serta dia yang tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya. B.A.P. Yaoi. AU. Daehyun x Himchan x Jongup. Don't like? Don't read!


**One Sided Love** by Neulra

B.A.P / Daehyun x Himchan (385_w_), Jongup/Himchan (374_w_)  
**warning**: _boys love. hint!incest. alternate universe. typo. ooc._  
_I don't own anything beside the plot_

* * *

**_"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."_**

**I.**

_"Baru saja ditemukan tersangka pelaku pembun—"_

KLIK

_"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Yun! Aku dan Hyunjoong tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."_

_"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya, Jae? Tak puaskah kau menyakitiku selama ini?"_

_"Ini salah pah—"_

KLIK

_"Bagian mana yang kamu suka? Yang itu? Ya aku juga suka yang it—"_

KLIK

_"Baiklah pemirsa. Sekarang Anda bisa mencampurkan terigu dengan—"_

KLIK

Himchan mematikan televisinya—bosan dengan acara yang ada. Astaga! Kenapa acara jaman sekarang tidak ada yang mendidik sih?

"_Hyung, hyung_!" suara Daehyun menggema dikoridor rumah mereka.

"Kenapa?" Himchan menoleh—mendapati adiknya masuk dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tadi aku menembak Youngjae." Daehyun duduk disebelah Himchan. "Dan kau tahu apa? Dia menerimaku, _hyung_~ Yoo Youngjae menerimaku!"

"Eh?" Himchan terbelalak mendengar pernyataan adiknya. "Youngjae si Wakil Ketua Klub Paduan Suara?"

"Iya!" Daehyun tersenyum lebar. "Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin," Himchan memutar bola matanya. "Mana mau dia dengan _playboy_ sepertimu, Jungdae. Kau pasti sekarang sedang berbohong kepada _hyung_ 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, _hyung_," Daehyun terkekeh, "dia memang menerimaku."

"_Hyung_ masih tidak bisa percaya," Himchan mendengus. Kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya sudah mempunyai pacar—_wait_, kenapa dia harus kesal? Harusnya kan dia bahagia adiknya sudah mempunyai pasangan.

"Percaya gak percaya, _Hyun_g harus percaya. Hahahaha." Daehyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ percaya deh." Himchan menghela napas. "Selamat ya, jangan lupa traktirannya!" dia lalu menyeringai.

"Iya _Hyung_, iya! Nanti aku traktir. Soal itu mah gampang." Daehyun memeluk Himchan. "Terima kasih ya, Aku sayang_ Hyung_!"

"_Hyung_ juga sayang kamu kok." Himchan mengeluarkan sebuah senyum palsu untuk meyakinkan Daehyun—juga untuk menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, _Hyung_." Daehyun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya—berniat mempersiapkan baju untuk mandi. Entah mengapa, Daehyun senang sekali dengan reaksi kakaknya, dan dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya hati sang kakak sangat perih karena mengetahui adiknya yang selama ini ia cintai sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain.

Ya, Jung Himchan mencintai Jung Daehyun—adiknya sendiri. Salahkan ia? Tentu saja. Dia tahu akan hal itu dan berusaha untuk mengubur dalam rasanya kepada adiknya. Tapi apa? Perasaan itu terus saja bertambah besar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Andaikan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya." Himchan bergumam lirih.

* * *

**II.**

"Mianhae _hyung_," pemuda berambut coklat itu membungkuk kepada pemuda berambut hitam didepannya. "Aku telat lagi."

"_Aniya_," pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Jongupie, hyung juga baru datang kok."

"_Jinjja_?" pemuda yang dipanggil Jongup itu mendongkak untuk menatap pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. "Himchan _hyung_ serius?"

"_Ne_," pemuda bernama Himchan itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau minum kopimu sekarang. Nanti keburu dingin lho!"

"Baiklah." Jongup duduk didepan Himchan. Lalu dengan segera, ia pun menyeruput kopinya. "Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan? Apa ini tentang Daehyun hyung lagi?"

"Benar." Himchan tersenyum lirih. "Ini tentang dia."

"Dia kenapa lagi, _hyung_?" Jongup menatap Himchan dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kemarin dia pulang ke rumah dengan euforia yang bahagia," Himchan menatap mug kopinya. "Dia sangat senang saat itu. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai loncat-loncat kegirangan di sofa," dia mencengkram celananya. "Aku awalnya bingung kenapa dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti."

"Lalu?" Jongup menatap intens pemuda didepannya.

"Ternyata dia sehabis menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia taksir salam dua tahun terakhir ini," cengkraman Himchan makin kuat.

"Hah?" Jongup membelalakan matanya; terkejut dengan pernyataan Himchan. "Kau serius,_ hyung_?"

"_Ne_." Himchan mendongkak; menatap Jongup dengan pandangan sendu. "Dia memang benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya. Dan Youngjae adalah orang beruntung yang menjadi pacaranya."

"Bukannya mereka bersahabat?" Jongup mengernyit.

"Mereka memang sahabat, tapi itu dulu." Himchan meletakkan tangannya diatas meja. "Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"_Hyung_..." Jongup memandang lirih Himchan. "Bisakah kau melupakan Daehyun_ hyung_?"

"Tidak," Himchan menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Tapi masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu,_ hyung_!" suara Jongup meninggi—membuat Himchan terkejut karenanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya!" Himchan berucap dengan nada frustasi. "Aku terlalu mencintainya, Jongupie. Dan tidak pernah peduli akan fakta bahwa kami berdua adalah saudara kandung."

"Baiklah." Jongup menghela napas. "Terserah kau, hyung. Aku hanya... menyarankanmu saja. Aku takut jika kau terus-terusan begini, kau akan bunuh diri."

"Hahahaha," ucapan Jongup ternyata mengundang tawa dari Himchan. "Pemikiran macam apa itu? Konyol sekali. Aku, Jung Himchan, tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Janji?" Jongup mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Himchan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Jongup. "Aku pasti bisa membuat Daehyun jatuh cinta kepadaku."

Jongup hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Himchan—walaupun hatinya perih mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintainya tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Tapi tak apa, asalkan Himchan bahagia, dia juga bahagia.

**.**

_note:_ Err—sebernernya ini buat Akita Fisayu dan Amira - Song Minra; 2 orang yang senantiasa nemenin saya _fangirlingan_ (´；д；`) _/sobs/_


End file.
